Muammar al-Gaddafi
Muammar al Gaddafi ist ein bedeutender Herrscher, Visionär und enger Berater in seinen innigen freundschaftlichen Beziehungen zu den Großmächten Nordkorea, Italien, Israel, Österreich (Gaddafi Partei GPÖ) und der Schweiz. Kindheit und Jugend Muammar al Gaddafi wurde am 7. Juni 1942 als unehelicher Sohn des über der Libyschen Wüste bei einem Aufklärungsflug abgeschossenen französischen Ultraleichtpiloten Hadschi Halef Omar bin Hadschi Abul Abbas ibn Hadschi Dawud al Gossara und seiner Lebensabschnittsgefährtin Maria Aisha in einem atmungsaktiven Jack-Wolfskin-Zelt und im Beisein eines Ochsen, eines Esels und eines Schafs geboren. Die Eltern befanden sich gerade auf dem Fußweg zu einer Volkszählung, die König Herodes Erwin I. befohlen hatte, sie fanden jedoch für die Niederkunft keine Unterkunft mehr. Klein-Muammar verlebte eine unbeschwerte Kindheit und Jugend, weil sein Papa sich schon bald den Schwangerschaftspsychosen seiner Maria Aisha mit Erscheinen von Engeln und unbefleckten Bettlaken entzog und daher 1943 im Russlandfeldzug fiel. Muammar zog nach Beginn seiner Pubertät ziellos durch die libysche Wüste und scharte dabei mit seinen eloquenten Versprechungen Jünger Freunde um sich mit dem Ziel, in Afrika, auf den Falkland-Inseln, in Alabama, Utah, der Schweiz und Israel Gottesstaaten zu errichten. Diese Wandergruppe, bestehend aus dreizehn Männern, die auf alles ballerten, was sich bewegte (z.B. Wanderdünen und Fata Morganen), und einundneunzig Bauchtänzerinnen (= einmal vor und nach jedem Gebet sowie am Ende des Mittagsschlafes pro Mann und Tag), fuhr Dune Buggies und hatte als Wahlspruch „To hell with angels!“. Krönung 1969, nach einem opulenten Abendmahl mit seinen Hooligans Freund/inn/en sowie literweise „Rosentaler Kadarka“ und „Kröver Nacktarsch“ reckte Muammar die rechte Hand empor, in der er ein Ciabatta-Baguette hielt, und rief „Dies ist mein Laib!“ Dann reckte er die linke Hand empor, in der er einen Stiefel voll „Kalterer See“ hielt, und rief „Dies ist mein Blut!“ Gemurmel unter den Fans. Gaddafi: „Esset und trinket alle davon, damit ihr des Königreichs teilhaftig werdet!“ Am nächsten Tag überraschten Muammar und seine psychologisch eingepeitschte Wandergruppe König Idris von Libyen aus dem Geschlecht der Senussi beim Drehen der gleichnamigen Zigaretten und nahmen sie ihm weg. Dann setzten sie ihm eine Dornenkrone auf, schnallten ihm einen schweren hölzernen Halbmond auf den Rücken und scheuchten ihn durch den Halbmondweg bis an die ägyptische Grenze, wo Idris der Letzte gnädig empfangen und notärztlich versorgt wurde. Maria Magdalena Nasser kümmerte sich rührend um ihn bis zum Ende seiner Tage. Muammar machte während dessen einen Abstecher auf das ehemalige Schlachtfeld von Bardia („Bitte, Adolf, rette die italienische Armee!“), das auf dringende Bitte von Kaiser Mussolini Ausgangspunkt für König Erwins I. Blitzkrieg gegen die Tommies gewesen war, kletterte auf ein durch Sandstürme silbrig-glänzend geschmirgeltes italienisches Panzerwrack und krönte sich selbst mit einer Krone aus getrockneter Dissidentenhaut, Ziegenzähnen und Skorpionstacheln zum Kaiser von Afrika. Die unübersehbaren Menschenmassen von mindestens 854 Libyern feierten ihren neuen Kaiser in Bardia und daheim in den Zelten der libyschen Wüste an den Bildschirmen mit stellenweise frenetischem Applaus. Heimatliteratur und Folklore Muammar widmete sich sogleich dem Projekt „islamischer Sozialismus“ und lernte dafür noch im Jahr 1969 das Lesen und Schreiben. Die Hausaufgaben, die sein DeutschLehrer ihm mit in sein Palastzelt von Tripolis gab, schrieb Muammar akribisch in eine grün eingebundene Kladde. Im Rahmen islamischer Heidenverehrung wurde es später als philosophisches Werk und Anleitung zu einem unglücklichen Leben in der Wüste mehrfach verlegt und belegt in den Städten Tripolis und Bengasi seit fast drei Jahrzehnten einen der hinteren 300 Plätze in der von Spiegel-Libyen wöchentlich ermittelten Bestsellerliste. Als Marketingmaßnahme für sein „Grünes Buch“ verfügte Kaiser Muammar I. im Jahr 1972, dass die Flagge Libyens ab sofort aus den acht Farben dunkelgrün – dunkelgrün – dunkelgrün (waagerecht) mit dunkelgrüner Umrandung und mittigem dunkelgrünem Halbmond hinter zwei dunkelgrünen Krummschwertern sowie einem dunkelgrünen aufgehenden Stern zu bestehen habe. Konkurrenten Die Kaiser Bokassa I. in der Zentralafrikanischen Republik, Mobutu SeSeSeko Kuku Nbgendu wa Zabanga im Kongo und Idi Awo-Ongo Angoo (genannt Idi Amin Dada) in Uganda fanden es nicht in Ordnung, dass Muammar sich zum Kaiser von Afrika gekrönt hatte und schimpften mit ihm. Muammar ließ daraufhin die „Organisation Afrikanischer Staaten“ nach dem vereinsrechtlichen Vorbild brasilianischer Sambaensembles gründen, um seinen Konkurrenten den Wind aus den Segeln in der Erwartung zu nehmen, dass sie nicht mehr lange leben würden. So kam es auch. Idi Amin Dada starb an der afrikanischen Volkskrankheit Syphilis, Mobutu SeSeSeko Kuku Nbgendu wa Zabanga an Prostatakrebs und Bokassa I. am Liebestod. Alle drei zusammen genommen gelten als Verursacher und Haupt-Multiplikatoren der Weltseuche „AIDS“. Missverständnisse In den 80er Jahren des letzten Jahrhunderts, nach Ableben seiner kaiserlich-afrikanischen Konkurrenten in Afrika, streckte Kaiser Muammar I. seine Fühler in die Weltpolitik aus. Ihm wurde bald nachgesagt, dass er internationale Terrorgruppen unterstütze, um seine Freunde USA und Israel heimlich zu schwächen und dort als Heilsbringer um die Präsidentschaft buhlen zu wollen. Der isländische Geheimdienst informierte den Bundesnachrichtendienst Ende 1983 darüber, der wiederum durch eine falsch gewählte Telexnummer die Erkenntnisse nicht, wie beabsichtigt, an den KGB in Moskau, sondern an den Militärischen Abschirmdienst Libyens weiterleitete. Muammar I. fühlte sich dadurch in Zugzwang gesetzt und nervte mit Nadelstichen aus tschechischem Plastiksprengstoff Ronald Reagan, den frisch ungekrönten Kaiser des District of Columbia in Washington. Der irische Cowboy ließ sich das aber nicht bieten und versenkte im Frühjahr 1986 anlässlich eines Manövers seiner Mittelmeerflotte vor der libyschen Küste zwei mit mittelschwerer Artillerie bewaffnete libysche Ruderboote, die sich auf Fischfang befanden und der US-Flotte auf unverschämte Weise genähert hatten. Kaiser Muammar I. kochte vor Wut über diese Demütigung und rächte sich kurz darauf, indem er über sein Ost-Berliner Büro des Friedens und der Völkerverständigung mehrere Kilogramm tschechischen Plastiksprengstoffs zwecks Veranstalten eines indoor-Feuerwerks in der West-Berliner Diskothek „La Belle“ deponieren ließ, die gern von amerikanischen Soldaten besucht wurde. Das Feuerwerk forderte mehrere Todesopfer unter den amerikanischen Soldaten und den deutschen Besuchern. Die bundesdeutsche Regierung reagierte erwartungsgemäß wie ein Klavierspieler im Saloon, dem soeben ein Auge ausgeschossen wurde („Wenn ihr das nochmal macht, gucke ich euch nicht mehr an!“). Der irische Cowboy auf dem Kaiserthron in Washington hingegen ließ sich nicht lumpen. Er sandte zwei Staffeln Bomber seiner Mittelmeerflotte nach Tripolis und Bengasi, um eine Zielübung mit scharfen Waffen durchzuführen. In zwei Biergärten von Tripolis und Bengasi gab es daher ein prächtiges Feuerwerk, aber Kaiser Muammar I. hatte dafür ohnehin bereits die Anschaffung neuer Sitzbänke und Stehtische geplant gehabt. Außerdem verfügte Ronald Reagan unter maulender, jammernder Zustimmung seiner Verbündeten Liechtenstein, Luxemburg, San Marino und Andorra ein weitgehendes Embargo für libysche Produkte sowie für Lieferungen von Ruderbooten nach Libyen. Das traf Kaiser Muammar I. schwer. Denn auf Ruderboote aus Andorra und Luxemburg wollte und konnte er nicht verzichten, um seine Öllieferungen an Berlusconi den Papst, Elba, Menorca, Lampedusa und Malta angemessen durch Schiffe versenken Fische verschenken Boden-Boden-Raketen aus der Ukraine schützen zu können. Trotz seines Ölreichtums stand Libyen damals am Rande des Staatsbankrotts. Kaiser Muammar I. ersann aber eine Gegenstrategie. Lockerbie Im Sommer 1988 erzielten das menschenfreundliche Paradies der Werktätigen Nordkorea und Libyen die Übereinkunft, dass Kaiser Muammar I. die neue Boden-Luft-Rakete „Ki-Mo-No-Im-Park-Ga-Ga“ ausprobieren darf. Zu diesem Zweck reiste Kaiser Muammar I. inkognito, als Lachsangler und Golfspieler getarnt, nach Schottland. Nahe der Kleinstadt Lockerbie sah er am 21. Dezember 1988 einen Jumbo-Jet der PanAm und dachte „Die Firma macht sowieso bald pleite! Also kein Schaden!“ – und probierte Nordkoreas neue Boden-Luft-Rakete aus. Wider Erwarten funktionierte sie. Muammar war darüber nicht nur bass erstaunt, sondern auch als Erster an der Absturzstelle und konnte den überraschend vielen toten Passagieren und der Crew noch eben die Goldzähne herausreißen, um den libyschen Staatshaushalt zu sanieren, bevor die örtliche Müllabfuhr im Vorbeifahren der Tragödie gewahr wurde und telefonisch das Weiße Haus in Washington informierte. Kaiser Muammar I. besuchte danach noch ein Fußballspiel zwischen den Glasgow Rangers und Celtic Glasgow, bevor er mit gefälschtem Pass eine El-Al-Maschine nach Tel Aviv bestieg, um von dort durch das palästinensische Tunnelsystem sicher nach Tripolis zurück zu kehren. Die 90er Jahre Kaiser Muammar I. hatte es sich durch seinen Lockerbie-Anschlag etwas mit einigen Ländern verscherzt. U.a. mit Sri Lanka, Oman, Paraguay, Sao Tome & Principe sowie Guernsey. Er raspelte daher zunehmend Süßholz, um wieder in die Gemeinschaft sich gegenseitig argwöhnisch beäugender, aber zivilisiert und friedlich bekämpfender Staaten aufgenommen zu werden. 1999 gab er zu, einen hohen libyschen Beamten mit dem Decknamen „Liam MacGregor“ in Lockerbie zum Lachs angeln und Golf spielen in Urlaub gesandt zu haben. Dabei habe sich aus Versehen eine Boden-Luft-Rakete, die vom britischen militärischen Abschirmdienst MI 5 zuvor in das Gepäck des libyschen Beamten geschmuggelt worden sei, durch die hohen Temperaturen in Schottland im Dezember selbst entzündet und sei „abgegangen wie eine Rakete“. Zufällig habe sie ein Flugzeug getroffen. Er, Kaiser Muammar I., übernehme jedoch die Verantwortung dafür, weil sein Gesandter nicht so dusselig hätte sein dürfen, sich vom MI 5 eine Rakete ins Golfgepäck schmuggeln lassen zu dürfen. Libyen zahlte daraufhin an jedes Opfer des Lockerbie-Terrors ohne Anerkennung einer Rechtspflicht einen Betrag in Höhe von mehreren Hartz-IV-Monatsgrundbedarfen. Die UNO-Vollversammlung war begeistert. Das neue Jahrtausend Aufgrund des internationalen Applauses wegen der endgültigen Regelung der lästigen Lockerbiesache bemühte Kaiser Muammar I. sich fortan, everybody’s darling zu werden. Dazu gründete er auf den Philippinen die Terrorgruppe „Abu Sayyaf“, die durch Morde eine Blutspur hinter sich herzog, und ließ sie westliche Touristen als Geiseln nehmen, die auf die Insel Jolo verschleppt wurden. Kaiser Muammar I. ließ die Weltöffentlichkeit erst ein wenig zappeln und gerierte sich sodann als großer Geradebieger und Verhandler mit spektakulärem Brimborium ihrer Freilassung. In einem weiteren Anfall von überraschender Philanthropie begnadigte Kaiser Muammar I. im Jahr 2007 fünf zum Tode verurteilte bulgarische Krankenschwestern und einen palästinensischen Arzt, die angeblich HIV-Infektionen in ein Kinderkrankenhaus Bengasis eingeschleppt haben sollten. Der Prozess dauerte fast sieben Jahre, um den Sadismen Muammars zu genügen, jedoch zuletzt als strahlender, gnädiger Held dazustehen. ”Johnnie” George Walker Bush jun., der unheilige Nikolaus Sarkozy und Salvasan Silvio Bärlustopi Berlusconi trafen sich sogleich mit Kaiser Muammar I. zu einem Gipfel in Phuket, um die neue Weltmachtstellung Libyens sowie einen Frauentausch zu verabreden. Zum Üben der Funktion eines Weltmachtherrschers wurde Kaiser Muammar I. Anfang 2009 zum Kaiser der Afrikanischen Union gewählt. Muammar I. war davon so gerührt, dass er, von Begeisterung getragen, im Spätsommer 2009 eine gigantische Show zum Begehen des 40. Jahrestages der libyschen Revolution veranstaltete. Das sollte auch dem Marketing seiner Bewerbung um die Commonwealth Games 2015, der Fußball-WM 2018 und der Olympischen Spiele 2020 in der Oase Kufra dienen. Familie Muammar al Gaddafi hat acht eheliche und 143 – 186 uneheliche Kinder (One-Night-Stands, Totgeburten und Abtreibungen nicht mitgezählt). Daher läuft er vorzugsweise – auch tagsüber – im Nachthemd herum, das Uniform und Arbeitsanzug zugleich ist. Seine Freunde Sarkozy und Berlusconi lassen daher neuerdings ihre Nachtwäsche in einer Seidenstickerei mit angeschlossenem Batik-Studio bei Tobruk anfertigen. Krieg mit der Schweiz Einer der nach Beduinenart erzogenen und daher streng christlich religiös erzogenen Söhne Kaiser Muammars I. wurde 2008 in der Schweiz wegen Nötigung von Hausangestellten und Körperverletzung seiner schwangeren Konkubine gegen den Protest seiner Ehefrau zunächst festgenommen, aber bald auf Kaution frei gelassen. Diese Majestätsbeleidigung erzürnte Kaiser Muammar I. so sehr, dass er der Schweiz den Atomkrieg erklärte und seine Erdöllieferungen einstellte. Die Schweizer sind seither gezwungen, wieder – wie bereits Jahrhunderte zuvor – mit Toblerone und Kuhdung (Handelsmarke „Alptraum“) zu heizen. Aber mit dieser Strafe war es nicht genug: Anfang September 2009 beantragte Kaiser Muammar I. bei den Vereinten Nationen eine Auflösung des Helvetischen Bundes. Bei einer Probeabstimmung der UN-Vollversammlung über diesen Antrag ergab sich mit 13.864 zu 13.864 Stimmen ein Patt. Nur: wer will denn die Schweiz mit ihren schwierigen Verkehrsbedingungen überhaupt haben? Es wird gemutmaßt, dass Kaiser Muammar I. diesen geschickten Schachzug wählte, um selbst einen Fuß in die Tür Europas zu setzen, damit er den seines Erachtens gottlosen Vatikanstaat geographisch in die Zange nehmen kann: Vom Norden her mit 7.491.329 Schweizern und vom Süden her mit 4.046 Libyern (Volkszählung vom 30.06.2009), deren erstarkte Marine wieder über sechs mit mittelschwerer Artillerie bewaffnete Ruderboote für Fischfangzwecke verfügt. Ausblick Die Show zum 40. Jahrestag der Revolution 2009 hat allein den fossilen Grundwasserpegel der Oase Kufra um sechzig Meter abgesenkt. Die Brauereien, Weinkellereien und Distillerien in Tobruk, Homs und Surt müssen mittlerweile nicht nur Gerste, Hopfen, Trauben, Malz und Wacholder, sondern auch das nötige Trinkwasser aus den Unterläufen von Ganges, Jangtsekiang und Gelbem Fluss importieren. Eine strahlende Zukunft mit Lösen des großen Trinkwasserproblems Libyens könnte sich durch die mit der Ukraine laufenden Endverhandlungen über Trinkwasserlieferungen aus der Region Tschernobyl ergeben, nachdem zuvor Verhandlungen mit den Behörden von Bophal (Indien) und Seveso (Italien) über künstlich eingedicktes und daher leichter zu transportierendes Trinkwasser nicht die für Libyen erforderlichen Mengen erbrachten. Vor diesem Hintergrund erscheinen die 4.046 Libyer als sterbendes Volk, das sich als Wanderarbeiter im vertikalen und horizontalen Gewerbe der umliegenden Völker verdingen wird. Und der Letzte knipst das Licht aus – Kaiser Muammar I. aus der Ein-Mann-Dynastie der Gaddafi. Siehe auch * UnNews:Gadaffi will Schweiz auflösen * http://www.zeit.de/newsticker/2009/9/23/iptc-bdt-20090923-575-22481602xml ar:معمر القذافي en:Qaddafi it:Muammar Gheddafi ru:Каддафи, Мухаммор Мухаммедович Gaddafi, Muammar al Gaddafi, Muammar al Gaddafi, Muammar al Gaddafi, Muammar al Gaddafi, Muammar al Gaddafi, Muammar al